Making Love, Not War
by Voidy
Summary: Empat tahun telah berlalu semenjak dirinya mengenal sosok Letjen Kuchiki dan tidak sengaja jatuh cinta padanya. Berkat kerja keras, kini dirinya telah naik pangkat menjadi Jenderal. Mampukah Ichigo menyampaikan perasaannya? Setelah Kesan Pertama Begitu Menggoda (Untuk Dibacok), Selanjutnya Terserah Anda, apakah masih ada kesempatan?
Title: Making Love, Not War

Summary: Empat tahun telah berlalu semenjak dirinya mengenal sosok Letjen Kuchiki dan tidak sengaja jatuh cinta padanya. Berkat kerja keras, kini dirinya telah naik pangkat menjadi Jenderal. Mampukah Ichigo menyampaikan perasaannya? Setelah Kesan Pertama Begitu Menggoda (Untuk Dibacok), Selanjutnya Terserah Anda, apakah masih ada kesempatan?

Discalimer: Tite Kubo adalah pemilik karakter Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia dan Ishida Uryuu.

Judul diambil dari catch phrase dari iklan AXE. AXE adalah brand parfum milik Unilever. Saya menyatakan bahwa AXE dan Unilever bukan milik Saya, dan hanya meminjam catch phrase sebagai judul fanfiksi ini. Jika belum menonton iklan AXE yang ini, Saya sarankan untuk menontonnya. Bagus banget.

Warning: Rukia sebagai wanita super dan Ichigo yang cemen.

-ML*NW-

Upacara militer yang digelar di pusat pemerintahan berlangsung meriah. Maklum saja, perang dengan negera tetangga telah usai. Ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa pihak mereka yang memenangkannya. Tentu membuat seluruh anggota bersuka cita atas keberhasilan yang diraih ini.

Kurosaki Ichigo tersenyum lebar melihat kegembiraan yang terpancar dari rekan seperjuangannya tersebut. Walau kini dia telah menerima penghargaan dan kenaikan pangkat hingga menjadi Jenderal, tapi perjalanan menuju ini semua tidaklah mudah.

"Hei, selamat ya, Jenderal baru."

"Ishida!" Rupanya yang menyapanya barusan adalah temannya dulu saat menjabat sebagai sesama Kolonel. Kini Uryuu menyandang gelar Mayjen.

Si sinis berambut hitam mendengus, tapi senyum masih setia menghiasi bibirnya. "Tak kusangka kini pangkatmu malah berada di atasku. Kau pakai guna-guna apa?"

"Bercanda saja kau ini!" Sebagai balasan atas ledekan temannya itu, Ichigo meninju pelan pundak pemuda tirus tersebut.

Membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, Uryuu mempertanyakan apa yang menjadi tujuan awalnya menyapa sang pahlawan perang musim dingin, "Jadi, kau sudah menemuinya belum?"

Tak ada jawaban. Mengetahui makna dari keheningan itu, Ishida mendesah. "Kau ini! Semua memuji keberanianmu yang menyerbu markas musuh tanpa strategi. Tapi menghadapi seorang wanita yang bahkan kurang dari satu setengah meter malah menciut. Yang benar saja!"

"Hei! Memangnya kau sendiri bagaimana dengan Inoue?!"

Warna merah jambu segera mekar di pipi lelaki berlidah tajam ini. Dua pejantan yang disegani tersebut sekarang nampak malu-malu seperti gadis remaja.

-ML*NW-

Di sebuah lorong sepi, terdengar suara langkah kaki menggema dari langit-langitnya yang menjulang tinggi. Sepasang manik ungu besar memandang datar pada dinding-dinding bisu dihadapannya, menanti dengan sabar hingga si pembuat suara berisik itu menghampirinya. Heran, pria bodoh tersebut tidak bisa menemukan tempat yang lebih baik untuk sebuah 'pertemuan penting' (katanya) ini apa?

Jenderal Kuchiki Rukia menghela napas kasar (tidak, Kuchiki tidak mendengus) ketika orang yang dinantinya tiba.

"Lama sekali, Jenderal Kurosaki. Saya pikir Saya harus menunggu sampai matahari terbit besok pagi."

Ouch. Sinis bukan main. Ichigo menggaruk rambut jabriknya dan mulai bersikap salah tingkah.

Bukan hal yang baru.

Semenjak pemuda tinggi ini masih seorang kolonel, kebiasaannya yang canggung itu tidak pernah berubah. Setidaknya di hadapan Rukia.

"Maaf, Jenderal Kuchiki. Tadi Jenderal Kyoraku dan Jenderal Ukitake menyapa untuk memberi selamat lalu—"

"Tidak perlu diteruskan, Jenderal Kurosaki. Katakan saja apa kepeluan Anda." Meski nada bicara gadis perkasa tersebut dingin, tapi kata-kata yang dilontarkannya masih sopan. Mengingat kini jabatan Ichigo sejajar dengannya.

"Ah, anu … a-ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Sebuah alis tipis nan elegan menukik ke atas. "Silakan."

"Um … apa kau punya kekasih?" Tembak Ichigo langsung.

Kali ini, dua buah alis terangkat naik. "Maaf?"

"Ya, itu … Jenderal Kuchiki, maksudku … anu, apa boleh kupanggil Rukia?"

Berkedip sebagai refleks, Rukia baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika Ichigo mencerocos seperti kereta api.

"Begini, Rukia. Se-sebenarnya aku—sudah sejak lama aku merasakan perasaan ini terhadapmu, ah dan karena ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan yang seperti ini, jadi aku juga kurang mengerti. Tapi kau jangan salah! Ini bukan karena aku masokis atau apa—semua perbuatanmu di masa lalu sungguh membuatku tersiksa! Tapi suatu hari aku melihatmu sedang tertidur. Saat itu, kau terlihat sa-sangat m-ma-ma-manis. Tahu-tahu saja aku sudah merasakan perasaan ini! Jadi bukan karena kau menyiksaku—sama sekali bukan! Maksudku, aku ingin ki-kita, yah … kau dan aku, um …."

Iris cantik nan menawan yang dari jauh-jauh hari telah memikatnya, memandang intens ke arahnya. Membuatnya kikuk dan ingin mengubur dirinya 10 meter di bawah tanah. Ichigo memalingkan wajah bersemunya, lebih tertarik memandang lampu koridor daripada wajah ayu pemilik hatinya.

"Jenderal Kurosaki, apa Anda barusan sedang menyatakan perasaan?" tanya Rukia dengan nada nyaris tak percaya. Nyaris, karena seorang Kuchiki tidak boleh terlihat seperti orang idiot. Ajaran dari sang kakak ipar, teladannya.

Muka si kepala oranye itu bertambah merah, suatu hal yang Rukia pikir mustahil. Tadinya.

' _Tenang. Tenanglah, Rukia. Kau seorang Kuchiki. Jenderal Kuchiki yang terkenal sebagai ratu es. Kau tidak akan memekik seperti gadis remaja yang sedang kasmaran._ ' Cerca Rukia kepada dirinya sendiri. Agak sulit untuk dilakukan, mengingat ini kali pertama dia menerima pernyataan cinta.

Perempuan berambut kelam tersebut perlu berdeham dua kali untuk melancarkan kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba kering. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak menyadari wajahnya yang terasa panas. "Jenderal Kurosaki, pernyataan Anda terlalu tiba-tiba dan karena ini kejadian yang tidak terduga bagi Saya, jadi maaf."

' _Maaf …? Itu tidak terdengar baik._ '

Ichigo merasa kalah total. Kekecewaan yang bercokol di hatinya adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah mampir ke sanubarinya. Dan jujur saja, dia tidak suka merasakannya.

"Saya sama sekali belum mempersiapkan jawaban apa pun. Jadi jika Anda tidak keberatan, Saya meminta waktu untuk mempertimbangan jawaban yang bisa Saya berikan pada Anda, "kalimat lanjutan dari Rukia seperti angin segar yang bertiup di padang gersang. Membawa berkah dengan menumbuhkan harapan di hati Ichigo.

"Ru-Rukia, maksudmu … kau—kau tidak menolakku?"

Mata ungu itu berlaga sengit dengan manik musim gugur miliknya.

"Saya belum bisa menjawab itu sekarang."

"O-oh …," gumam Ichigo. Seketika dia merasa sangat payah dan ingin mencakar-cakar tembok.

"Apa itu saja?"

"Hah?"

"Apa itu saja yang ingin Anda sampaikan?"

"I-iya."

"Kalau begitu, Saya permisi." Tanpa tendeng aling-aling, dara tangguh tersebut berbalik, melangkah pergi dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Bengong. Cengo. Melongo.

Itulah kondisi Ichigo ketika Ishida menemukannya di tengah lorong. Mayjen berkacamata itu bahkan bersaksi jika ada liur menetes dari mulut si jeruk yang menganga lebar.

Untung saja tidak ada lalat yang memutuskan untuk bersarang di mulut gua itu.

Voidy's note: yaha! Lanjutan dari kesan pertama begitu menggoda. Judulnya masih catch phrase dari iklan AXE, dan menurut saia iklan yang ini lebih bagus dari yang lain2. untuk jawaban Rukia, karena di satpam, ichi dan grimm udah ditolak, di sini anggap aja diterima. Tapi ga saia buat lanjutannya sih. heheh. Fic ini saia buat atas janji ke uki2. this one especially for u~

Balasan review anon di Malam, Mbak Satpam

Guest: kurang feel, ya? Wah, maaf, mungkin memang saia belum bisa bikin yang ngejleb feelnya. Tapi terima kasih masukannya, saia akan terus berusaha untuk memperbaikinya! Sebetulnya soal suasana hati saat menulis, saia lebih sering pas kalem2 aja. Apa jadi mempengaruhi ya? Sekali lagi, terima kasih kritiknya!


End file.
